Misc Mass Effect Stories
by Rebel666
Summary: A series of short stories I wrote in the Mass Effect universe. Typically with other people's original characters. There may be some with sexual encounters posted in here. They are not at all related to each other, I'm just grouping them together.
1. You Had Me At Hello with Xora & Giselle

You Had Me At Hello Contest – It's Complicated

Title: It's Complicated – Contest Story  
>Author: xRebel666x<br>Game: Mass Effect  
>CharactersPairing: Xora Patrone (my human female OC) and Giselle (greviousgirl17 on deviantart's human female OC)

Usually I stay away from bars during the afternoon but today I really needed to get away from my crew. Just a few days ago Lyrik confessed his love for me… and now Hal has decided to join in on that bandwagon. It didn't help that I was drunk for each encounter. Especially since they told me that I'm "friendlier" with alcohol in my system. I could blame liquor for causing these headaches but it wouldn't really solve anything. I should sober up and see what happens… Yet, here I am, drinking.

The glowing red lights from the bar reflected against my empty glass. I summoned the bartender to come over but he ignored me. Typical. I tried again, this time succeeding in getting his attention.

"Another?" he asked, about to pour me my fifth shot.

The moment it was topped off, I slammed it down. The burn going down my throat, causing me to cringe, "You might as well leave me the whole bottle, I'll be here a while."

"Suit yourself," leaving the near-full bottle and walking away to attend to the other patrons.

I pour the next shot and stare at it. Trying to determine how the clear liquid could be so comforting yet so destructive.

_Is this really the cause of my problems? Or am I just not the person I think I am?_

In one gulp, it was gone. I hunched over the bar, cupping the empty shot glass in my hands. I took a look at my surroundings, scoping the activities of the other dwellers. One in particular caught my attention.

She was a petite human female with freckled skin, carrying a bright white backpack and wearing neon green and black clothing. She stood at the entrance with a curious look, must have been her first time at this hole in the wall. As she scanned the area, our eyes met and she gleefully smiled at me. I immediately turned away.

_Please don't come over. Please don't come over. Please don't come…_

"Hi! Is this seat taken?" I heard over my shoulder.

I tilted my head towards her. Her welcoming grin and bright green eyes were begging for my response. I don't know if it was the alcohol causing me to be "friendly" or if I just couldn't resist her cheery nature, but I said, "It's not, take a seat."

She bounced onto the stool and looked carefully at the selection of poisons available.

"What do you suggest?"

I just held up my bottle.

"That looks strong."

"It's only as strong as you want it to be."

She gave me a confused look, immediately giving away that she hasn't been drinking for very long. So I explained, "If you are looking to get drunk, it doesn't matter if you want an ale or whiskey. All that matters is how much you want to drink to get there. Like I can sip on this shot or put in some sort of juice and slowly become intoxicated. But I would rather skip all that foolishness and drown out my memories as soon as humanly possible."

The bartender noticed the new customer and wandered over, asking, "What'll be?"

"Actually, I think I'll have what she's having," pointing at the combination in front of me. Without hesitation, he gave her a shot glass and a bottle. She began pouring the liquor into the glass but only filled it halfway. She brought it to her lips and swallowed it in one gulp, "UCK!"

"It'll get easier with each one."

"I hope so, that was horrible!" She put the glass down, wiped her hands on her pants, and brought it up to shake hands, "Name's Giselle."

"Xora," as I gave her a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you."

I just nodded and sat there quietly. Giselle continued to look around, she seemed to be so full of energy.

"So…" she started, rocking in her seat, "What do you do Xora?"

I poured myself another shot and chugged it down. She noticed and did the same, filling it halfway again. The face she made as the liquor crawled down her throat made me chuckle. I shared, "Well, it depends on the day but I guess I would call myself a captain."

"You're a captain? How exciting! I'm just a receptionist."

"What brings a receptionist into this bar in the middle of the afternoon?"

"I felt like exploring… that and I like to people watch. Also I'm kind of scared of the dark so I don't like going out too late at night, so hence why I'm here during the day."

I shook my head at the idea of being afraid of the dark, mentioning, "The only thing I fear is death… yet I play with my chances every day by doing this." I pulled up my bottle and refilled my shot glass, taking a swig. I went to do a double and noticed Giselle mimicking my moves, still only filling hers up halfway. I had to ask, "What's up with the half shots?"

"If I drink too much, I vomit."

"You haven't been drinking long, have you?"

"No, not really."

"How old are you?"

"I'm only 22."

"Damn," I scoffed, "I'm getting old. I'm turning 30 next month."

"Really? Well, happy early birthday to you."

I slightly raised my glass in celebration and swallowed it.

"Any plans for it?" she asked, curiously.

"Not at the moment."

"Maybe you have someone special in your life that'll take you to dinner?"

"And that is where my troubles lie…" I sighed.

She apologetically held up her hands, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay Giselle. You didn't know, in fact no one really knows. My relationship status is… complicated."

"Mine too… Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, tilting her head.

I quietly stared at her, trying to decide if I should share my issues with this complete stranger. Her green eyes reminded me of Lyrik's, only darker. They had the same piercing quality. They also seemed to have the ability to make me feel comfortable in confining in her.

"It's just that," I tried to find the words but couldn't. Sighing, "It's not supposed to be this difficult. I was completely against interspecies relationships but now I find myself on the verge of being in one. For the first time in my life, I have no idea what to do. I mean, I care about them but…"

"Them?"

"There entails the problem. Two of my crew members have admitted their feelings for me. One of them already told me that it could never happen, so I'm trying to close that door but I cannot help but feel bad for him. The other… well, he's been my best friend for so long and I trust him more than anyone… but…"

"Do you feel different around him?"

"Yeah."

"Do you feel like you love him too?"

I nodded.

"Then I think you already have your answer."

I grinned, "You know what, I like you Giselle."

"I like you too. I guess I can say you had me at hello."

"But I didn't say hello, you did."

"Oh yeah," she smiled.


	2. Try That Again with Young & Theo

Try That Again

Title: Try That Again – Art Trade  
>Author: xRebel666x<br>Game: Mass Effect  
>CharactersPairing: Young (human female) and Theo (turian male), both OC's of marsh on deviantart

"You're so short," Theo snickered, looking down at the petite female human by his side.

Young scoffed, gritting her teeth, "Call me short again, asshole…"

"Or what? What will you do?"

Her arm was wrapped around his waist, making it easy for her fingers to slyly venture to the sensitive spot under his plates. Digging the tips on her nails in, the tall turian growled in retaliation. Her light green eye violently squinted at his, "You asked."

"That I did… I dare you to try that again."

A mischievous grin curled upon her lips. Slowly she began repeating her action, watching him flinch at her fingertips. The turian's mandible twitched excitedly, filling his mind with dangerous thoughts. In a single swift, Theo took Young into his arms and carried her towards the bed… receiving minimal resistance.

The moment he laid her down, Young locked her lips against his. Teasing the outline of his mouth, the tip of her tongue ran across the ends of his sharp teeth. Sliding it effortlessly… powerfully… into his mouth. Kissing him deeply, rubbing her ravenous tongue against his with unclenched desire.

Piece by piece, they removed their clothing. Every bit of fabric tossed aside without care, all that remained was Young's eye patch. Memorizing every inch of their partner's exposed flesh with their free hands. The textures and grooves of their bodies welcomed each touch.

Caressing the body beneath him, he nuzzled his mouth against the valley of her neck. Her fingers massaging… gently pinching… the soft skin and plates behind his fringe, causing his breathing to quicken and a deep growl to rumble from his chest. Her hips instinctively swaying as he licked the trace of her collarbone. His talons kneaded the warm skin on her breasts, hardening the tips of her nipples with his thumb.

"This is mine," he muttered, bringing the rim of his mouth to her areola and grazing his sharp teeth around the tip. He turned his attention to the other breast, "This one too."

"And what's mine?" she asked between the sounds of her pleasure.

"You'll get your turn," he hissed, continuing his journey down her torso.

Begging with anticipation, Theo's throbbing member pushed against the insides of Young's thighs. The burning passion building within, he approached the slit concealed between her legs. Lightly fluttering his tongue over the opening, causing her legs to part further and allow him unrestricted access.

"And this is mine," his tongue pushing against the inner pinkness. The ridges of his mouth wrapped around the tip of her tiny button, his teeth nibbling the sensitive clitoris. Her hands clawed at the bed sheets, her blissful cries demanding his ravishment.

Positioning himself above the tiny woman, Theo straddled her hips and guided his hard shaft to tease the lips of her vulva. His tempting summoned her body to eagerly yearn for attention. Her hungry gaze impatiently waiting… anxiously anticipating his entrance. His mandibles twitched, basking in her voracious craving.

Directing the head inside, Young's breathing quickened. Thrusting his erection further and deeper, hearing the ecstasy build in her moans. Taking a handful of hair and pulling her head back, Theo dug his nose against her exposed neck and growled. The rumbling vibrated against her scarred skin, sending shivers down each vertebrae of her spine.

Arching her back to encourage his penetration, the turian's protruding collar perfectly positioned between her soft breasts. He slowed down and pressed himself deep inside.

Her legs tingled around him, quivering from an orgasmic peak. The scent of her sex encouraging his instincts to consume him, Theo sunk his teeth into the soft skin right above the clavicle.

Young squealed in delight. She brought her hands to the back of his head and pulled him closer to her… praising him. As the blood trickled down her collarbone, Theo released his grip and stared into her light green eye. Her hunger was far from satiated, yet he was on the right path.

"You're mine, Young," sinking his talons into her side and watching her squirm beneath him.

"I already was."

His talon lightly toughed the perfect puncture marks on her clavicle, "But now, you've been marked."

"And now I get to mark you too, right?" she asked, biting her lip.

"You can try," he hissed.

Devilishly she pushed the turian aside and onto his back. Climbing on top of him and mounting him like a steed, Young lowered herself onto him… throwing her head back the more his erection entered. Urging each thrust deeper. Viciously grinding her pelvic bone against his, causing friction against her sensitive clit.

Grabbing her waist, Theo sunk his claws in at each down stroke. Piercing her skin with his claws, scratching the surface passionately… adding more scars to the resilient woman. Her moans bellowed, screaming in pleasure.

Her body quivered, her knees trembled. Her breathing became heavier… louder… culminating the height of her orgasm. In conjunction, the hard member within her swelled and throbbed… its pulses felt vibrating against her walls. His warmth shot into the contracted orifice. His claws violently holding onto her hip, his heart beat pounding against his chest, with his final release.

As the exhaustion overcame her, Young leaned forward. She nuzzled her cheek against his mandibles, feeling Theo's heavy panting brushing past her ear. Gently cuddling her skin upon his, she found the delicate area on his neck under his plates. Finding a perfect surface, she wrapped her mouth around the area and began suckling… lightly caressing him with the tip of her tongue. He grunted, indulging the lustful presence.

Her blunt teeth lightly bit down, gaining his trust before delving them deeper. Before he could react, she clamped onto him. Biting as hard as humanly possible, her canine teeth barely breaking the skin on his neck… but enough to leave a faint puncture hole.

"And now you're mine," she purred against his fresh mark.

"I let you do that," he smirked.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Immensely."

"Then I win."

"Only because I let you win."

She squinted at him. Guiding her hands to his sides and stabbing her fingertips in, Theo growled in retaliation.

Defeated, he admitted, "Fine, you win this time."


	3. Reminiscing with Ruby, Arlin, & Garrus

Reminiscing

Title: Reminiscing – Art Trade  
>Author: xRebel666x<br>Game: Mass Effect  
>CharactersPairing: Ruby-Cloe Bradley (human female) and Arlin Australis (turian male), both OC's of hanyogirl on deviantart, meeting Garrus Vakarian.

In a secluded booth near the back of a Citadel café, a turian in blue armor was nervously waiting for his guests to arrive. Garrus Vakarian had not seen Ruby-Cloe Bradley and her husband Arlin Australis since he was little. Yet no matter how long ago their first meeting took place, he could still remember every detail. From what she looked like to what he was wearing. And especially taking notice in the way his father addressed her. Ruby was a very important person to the Vakarian's… she saved Garrus's father during the First Contact War. His family would forever be grateful for her altruism.

The bells on the door rang, chiming the entrance of the café's patrons. A human with red eyes entered, her one arm holding onto the dark grey turian beside her. Recognizing Ruby and Arlin, Garrus waved at the older couple and summoned them over to his booth.

Once they arrived, Garrus respectively gave Arlin a firm handshake and greeted Ruby with a warm hug. Her one arm wrapped around and squeezed him as tightly as she could. They situated themselves into the booth, Ruby and Arlin sat together on one side while Garrus sat on the other.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," Ruby smiled, "it's been a long time since I've seen you. My, how the years just slip on by…"

"They have, haven't they," Garrus added.

A young female human came to their table and asked what the newcomers would like. Arlin ordered for both Ruby and himself. The waitress asked Garrus if he needed a refill, he just shook his head and pointed at his untouched cup. When the two cups of coffee arrived, Ruby grabbed the small container with cream inside and poured a small portion into her cup. Her hand searched for the spoon on the plate, knocking it off and creating a loud sound as it dropped onto the table.

Noticing Ruby's difficulty, Arlin lightly placed his hand atop hers… reassuring her. He took the cup away and stirred her coffee, adding two packets of sugar into the mixture. He gently returned the cup in front of Ruby and guided her hand towards it.

"Thank you," she replied, bringing the cup to her lips. "So… how is your father doing?"

"He's fine… at least that's what he tells me. We rarely talk anymore," Garrus confessed, his talons tracing the rim of his drink.

"I am so sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, I'm nothing but a disappointment to him… especially since I spent the last few months running around the galaxy with a Spectre. All he ever wanted was for me to follow it by the book but I can't even keep my position at C-Sec…"

Her caring eyes stared through him, "I'm sure he'll come around."

"I hope so," Garrus nodded, breaking away from her gaze and eying his drink.

The sounds of the café around them echoed loudly around them as they quietly sat amongst themselves. Ruby took another sip of her coffee and broke the silence, "I am getting the feeling that there is something bothering you… or something you need to get off your chest."

"Am I that obvious?" he asked, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

The red-eyed woman nodded, "I've gotten pretty good at distinguishing the different tones in people's voices… and your tone says it all."

"I meant to get in touch with you sooner…" Garrus started but froze up. He took a deep breath, then muttered, "I, um… wanted to ask about… your relationship."

She cocked her head, "There's someone special in your life isn't there?"

"There was someone…"

"What was her name?"

"Shepard… Commander Reblicah Shepard."

"That's quite a strong name."

"Yes… for such a strong woman. She fought for what she believed in, all the way to the very end. She… her ship recently got attacked… they couldn't retrieve her body so the Alliance declared her deceased… Now I wish I had my chance to tell her how I felt."

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't think it would be possible since she's a human and I'm a turian… Then I thought about you two…"

Arlin squeezed Ruby's hand, causing her to blush. Even with their love being displayed in the simplest of gestures, it spoke volumes between them. The years they spent together further sealed their undying bond… proving love knows no boundaries.

"It was rough at first. Especially since the Contact War was fresh on everyone's mind. That's one of the reasons why we came to the Citadel. If there was one place that would be accepting about our relationship, it would be here. Once things between our species started settling down, we began being more open about it. We still get the occasional sneers of disapproval… but it doesn't matter as long as I am happy. And Arlin," she paused, taking a moment to embrace her partner's hand, "is the only one that makes me happy."

Arlin lowered his forehead to the side Ruby's face and delicately nuzzled her ear with his nose. Shyly revealing his eternal affection to the woman he spent his life with.

"I don't know where I'd be without him," she glowed, "Especially now that I have become fully reliant of him."

Garrus looked at her confused but she didn't notice his expression, so he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm blind, Garrus."

"Blind? Since when?"

"For quite some time now. I lost my vision shortly after our first meeting. At least I got to see you before it left… even if you were a little boy."

"But you hardly act like you are," Garrus had difficulty in repeating the word, "blind."

"I know. I guess that comes with having a great guardian. Arlin is my eyes now… He guides me, takes care of me, and keeps me away from harm... I know I am safe in his hands."

Garrus idly stared, witnessing their powerful relationship. Deep within his heart, he ached to have the bond their love held. Feeling enlightened, he admitted, "I don't think I'll ever find anyone to replace the void Shepard left behind. But if I do… I hope I can have a relationship as meaningful as yours."


End file.
